Damian's Therapist
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Damian meets a therapist, which leaves Dick and Tim with some free time to prove a point.


Tim was walking with Dick beside him, wondering why he had even bothered to come. "Why are we meeting Damian here?"

Dick stopped and stared at him for a moment. "What, at the Cloister Gardens? Oh, because I have a friend that wants to meet him...maybe have a nice talk with demon spawn. I mean our dear brother."

Tim sighed. "You know Bruce said we couldn't hang him from a tree and beat him with a stick."

Dick tried not to smile at the mental image. "We aren't going to."

Tim tilted his head to the side. "He said we couldn't have someone else do it for us, either."

Dick shook his head. "Would you stop it? That is not what is going on."

Tim's eyes opened wide. "Wait a second. Someone actually wants to meet pompous demon breath from the fifth dimension."

Dick put his hand on Tim's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Okay, would you quiet down? We haven't actually proved he's from another dimension…yet."

Tim removed Dick's hand from his shoulder. "Okay, okay, so who is this person who wants to meet him?"

Before Dick could respond, they both heard Dick's name being called and turned to see the newcomer. "Dick, how are you?" A tall man with chiseled features, light brown hair, and dark green eyes walked over to them, and shook Dick's hand.

"I'm good. How are you?" Dick gestured to Tim. "This is Tim." Damian should be here shortly."

The man nodded and smiled at Tim. Tim grabbed Dick's arm and dragged him a few feet away. "I'm sorry, but this is the guy who wants to meet Damian? Isn't he a little…what's the word I'm looking for? Normal?" Tim glanced over his shoulder to see the man inspecting some plant next to where he was standing.

Dick laughed. "He's a friend, but more importantly, he's a therapist."

Tim stopped, and just stared at Dick for a moment. "You've been seeing a therapist?"

Dick shook his head. He was almost amused by the question. "Well, we probably all need one, but no. I told you he's a friend. I was griping about the annoying pest, and he said that he wanted to meet him…something about him being a great subject for a book he's writing. And, with Damian's 'I'm-so-great-complex,' he'll do it in a heart beat."

Tim continued to stare at him blankly. "And this is a good thing how?"

Dick smiled. "Free and extensive psychotherapy with a professional…not just a professional, but a friendly professional…a good friend of mine professional. Does it get any better?"

Tim nodded his head. "I take it Bruce knows nothing about this."

Dick laughed. "Are you kidding? Bruce was all for it. He said it would help us understand each other better."

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "Right, and we would want to understand him better because?"

Dick sighed. "We wouldn't, but this gets him out of our hair."

Tim smiled. "True, so true, have I mentioned lately that I love the way you think."

Dick smirked evilly. "No, but you can tell me all about it while you help me prove that thing we are supposed to call brother really _is_ from a different dimension."

Tim nodded. "Sounds good to me. I just have one question. Does your therapist friend know what he's getting himself into?"

Dick shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, I tried to warn him, but really, there is no way to describe the plague that is Damian."

Tim thought about it for a moment. "You really think Damian is just a plague? You don't think he's a worldwide epidemic?"

Dick groaned and turned back to his friend. "So, Daniel, how have you been?"

Dick's friend turned and smiled. "I've been good. Are you sure Damian will be willing to be a subject for my book?"

Dick was about to answer when he heard Damian's voice behind him. Daniel watched as both Dick and Tim visibly stiffened and tensed. He didn't know about Tim, but he knew there were few people that could make Dick respond in such a way, and Daniel found that very intriguing. From everything Dick had told him, Daniel knew without a doubt that the person Tim and Dick were now both glaring at was definitely Damian. Taking a moment to examine the reaction between the three of them, Daniel knew within moments that this boy would be a very interesting subject to study--without question. Daniel took a step forward, held out his hand to Damian, and introduced himself. The boy refused to shake his hand, and he didn't seem friendly, or interested in the slightest.

Damian stood staring at this strange man. "Why did you wish to meet me?" His words were harsh…just as he had meant them.

Daniel took his hand away. He knew the boy was trying the 'I'll be as rude as possible and everyone will leave me alone' route. It amused him how many people tried such a thing on him just because he was a therapist. It never worked. He always saw through it. It was a defense mechanism that was easily by passed. "I'm writing a book and you are the perfect person to help with it."

Damian continued to inspect the man before him. "The book would be about me?"

Daniel continued to take mental notes as their conversation continued. "In a way it would be about you."

Damian smiled and turned to face Dick and Tim. "At least someone realizes my true importance."

Dick and Tim rolled their eyes simultaneously, but said nothing. Daniel thought it was odd that Damian had all the signs of being a spoiled only child, but also saw signs of sibling rivalry between him and the other two. He desperately wanted to see how Damian would react in an environment away from Dick and Tim. He suggested they go somewhere where the two of them could talk, and Damian not only seemed willing, but excited about it.

When Tim was sure Daniel and Damian were gone, he turned to Dick. "So, how long until he realizes that Damian is just that much of a jerk all the time, and it has nothing to do with us?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope we can find proof he's from an alternate dimension before then. The last thing we need is Damian finding out and telling Bruce what we're doing. Now, come on!" Dick turned to leave and Tim silently followed.

The End


End file.
